<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child by WakkaBoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542950">Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakkaBoom/pseuds/WakkaBoom'>WakkaBoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo/Shunsui/Jushiro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Shunsui tests his limits, Grandfather!Genryuusai, He cares for the three of them, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakkaBoom/pseuds/WakkaBoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after ‘Successor’, or could be read as stand alone.</p><p>Ichigo goes to the Head Captain for both advice and help. </p><p>Yamamoto is happy to help him.</p><p>He’s also disappointed in his sons.</p><p>Honestly, children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo/Shunsui/Jushiro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is inspired by ‘Stand in the Rain’ by Shadow of an Echo. Their stories are amazing!</p><p>So this may have some similarities, but will try to diverge as it goes on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo Kurosaki doesn’t get sick easily.</p><p>Even when he was little, he rarely got sick, and considering his lineage it would be near impossible to get sick.</p><p>So when he had to run to the bathroom to throw up just because he got a whiff of Yuzu’s cooking, he knew something was wrong. Yuzu’s cooking never made him sick.</p><p>Going to his father was an obvious decision, but sometimes the Old Goat Face couldn’t take things seriously when he needed him to be. He just hoped this time his father would put off the idiot persona for a bit.</p><p>~ ~</p><p>Yamamoto wondered for the fifth time that stay if his pupil would come for their monthly spar. He certainly would mind that over the paperwork he’s currently dealing with. Of course it wouldn’t have to be a spar,  a simple walk through the barracks or a lesson about Soul Society would be a good change.</p><p>After all, Ichigo Kurosaki suffered more than anyone his age could handle. The boy coming to him with requests is little what the Captain Commander could do for him. The mere fact that the boy trust them again is a major factor of his character an is what Yamamoto grew fond of the boy.</p><p>A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts, his lieutenant opening slightly the door “Sir, Kurosaki Ichigo is here requesting  a private audience with you”</p><p>Yamamoto looks at his lieutenant in surprise, the boy rarely asked, he just usually barged in and waited for whatever the “Old Man was doing” and headed out to whatever the boy wanted to do that day.</p><p>“Of course, let him in Sasakibe,” he said while finishing up the report he was currently in. Whatever the boy requested for, it would most likely take up the rest of the day. Just as he was putting his pen down, the young substitute shinigami came in. Before his head would be held high and always looked him in the eye in greeting, this time his head was slightly low, and looking everywhere but him. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. He did not like this. Not at all. He wanted his pupil to look at him in confidence, whatever the subject was.</p><p>“Kurosaki” he greeted, “good to see you. It has been a while since you visited me.” That was true, Ichigo had seen his other two pupils briefly. Not that he could fault him. If he was back his age, he would spend time with his lover too.</p><p>“Sorry about that” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, it was no secret that he was together with Shunsui and Jushiro, he just not that into telling everyone of his love life. “I was just with them a couple of hours ago, they wanted to come, but I asked the to let me do this on my own.” This time he looked down and placed his hand on his belly. ‘Better now before anything comes up’ he thought, still gathering the news himself.</p><p>“Oh” he looked curiously at the actions of the young man, “and what is ‘this’?”</p><p>The time the young boy looked at him and said “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Out of all the things he was expecting, this certainly was not one of them. ‘Is this why he was so nervous?’ The old shinigami thought.</p><p>“-Kay?” He heard the young man</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I asked: is this okay?” He looked at the old man nervously, shifting side to side, ready to bold at a moments notice.</p><p>He looked at the young boy - no man, his mind corrected - and knew why he would ask Shunsui and Jushiro to stay back. His opinion of them may be altered and anything said could be for the for their sake and not his. An action he should never had to resort to, but he won’t blame him for it. Not when it was their fault. He stepped forward until he was close to the young man to reach out.</p><p>“Yes” he said, this time making sure to look at him straight in the eye, “this is absolutely fine”</p><p>Ichigo, for his part, released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt two hands on his shoulders before being pulled into a hard chest.</p><p>Ichigo was shocked. Genryuusai Yamamoto was not known for affection, let alone hugs. “I know we have been unfair, downright cruel to you, but please never be afraid of me, Ichigo. I will help you in any way I can” he assured the young man.</p><p>Ichigo in turn, hugged him back. Like Yamamoto, he’s not used to either receiving or giving affection, with the exception of his sisters and up until recently his lovers. Though this time he needed the reassurance. He was so scared  about this and even though his loves reassured him this was no problem, he was scared that Yamamoto would do something to his child.</p><p>“Come, join me for an afternoon tea, while I call for Shunsui and Jushiro” he guided his pupil to the balcony. After all the stress, a nice change of scenery would do some good.</p><p>~ ~</p><p>Seeing Ichigo with Yamamoto has begun to be a common occurrence. The Captain Commander was not subtle showing favoritism to the Substitute Shinigami. Taking the young man under his wing to show him the ways of Soul Society and asking for his opinion in matters and what changes could be made that he could present to Central 46.</p><p>Seeing Ichigo having tea with Yamamoto? That was new. True they spent time together, but seeing them actually together? Was rare.</p><p>“Ah, Shunsui, Jyushiro good for you to join us” Yamamoto commented, enjoying his cup of tea.</p><p>“Ah, Old Man Yama? Ichigo can’t be drinking certain teas” said Shunsui, he knew some could be drank, but others could be quite harmful.</p><p>“I know which tea to make” the old man responded. Shunsui flinched, of course he would know. He had his fair share of pregnant shinigami to have in stock. Captain Commander stood up and walked towards them.</p><p>“YOU IDIOTS” he walked them with his staff, “this is something I expected of you, Shunsui Kyoraku, but from you Jushiro Ukitake? I am very disappointed.”</p><p>“Wait, Old Ma -” Ichigo tried to intervene, he knew this was a shock to them all, but he wanted his loves to be alive.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt them” he looked at the young man.</p><p>“Sorry Master, we we’re planning to wait until Ichigo came to be with us permanently. We wanted him to live a full life before coming here” Jushiro rubbed his head. </p><p>“You certainly did a good job at that” he barked at his student. He had hoped Jushiro would keep Shunsui on a leash on things, especially since their youngest is learning to be in a trio.</p><p>“Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. Let’s do what we can and make the best of it. So what do you have now?” He asked the trio.</p><p>Well, uh - the thing is that” Ichigo started.</p><p>“Nothing, eh? Well, I’m not surprised, considering you just found out. You have now until the ninth month. In the meantime” he turned to the youngest, “go with Captain Unohana and only to her until she says otherwise. I’ll be sending a butterfly to let know about your arrival”</p><p>Turning to his former students, he looked at them and said nothing. </p><p>Instead he whacked them again in the head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instead of slitting the chapters I decided to keep it in one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the meeting with the Head Captain and a check-up from Unohana, Ichigo and this two lovers started to prepare for their future child.</p><p>It wasn’t too much trouble to get items. The news of the child spread far and wide in Seiretei. Most of the Shinigami who wanted to show their appreciation to the Savior of Soul Society got a chance to give gifts of the items the new family will need for the baby. While it was a huge relief to get things that will be necessary, some where too much that it won’t even have a chance to be used. Ichigo thought it would be better to give them away to those who needed more in the Rukongai. Both Shunsui and Jushiro thought to be a great idea so they put some extra supplies away to be given later.</p><p>As time went on a new problem arose. Due to Ichigo’s hollow powers there was no way to know if the amount of Spiritual Pressure could crush any weak Shinigami. There was no fear for his powers, his hollow no longer wanted his body and would focus more in training. At least that’s what the hollow had said.</p><p>It had nothing to do with the baby.</p><p>Nothing at all.</p><p>Yeah, right.</p><p>Since Ichigo proven his dominance over his hollow there was no need to keep up trying to take over, so he will focus more on training and using the hollow powers more effectively. For now they will focus open getting the baby healthy and ready for the arrival of their new world.</p><p>It still didn’t answer the question of where he should give birth.</p><p>Luckily, Yamamoto had a solution for that.</p><p>“There is a cave, further away from the Rukongai districts. The entrance is just enough for you to enter and is lined with Seki Seki stone. I would let Ryujin Jakka loose once in a while in there, so if your powers were to be too much, the stones should be fine in holding most of your spiritual pressure. I will take you there when you are almost due” he said.</p><p>“I understand” Ichigo bowed his head, “I cannot thank you enough.”</p><p>“Do not bow your head” the Captain Commander said. While he was used to being respected and bowed heads, he did not like it being shown from the Substitute Shinigami. He will never admit it to the young man, but it was quite refreshing to have someone look and speak to him as an equal.</p><p>“This is the least I could for you” he motioned the young man to follow him. </p><p>Central 46 may not like their Savior indisposed with child at the moment, but he could care less about them. This is something he could do without their permission or acknowledgement, though he doubt that they were in the dark about it. Surely someone already told them a bout Ichigo’s pregnancy, but due to being times of peace they did not need the young man.</p><p>‘Let’s hope it stays that way’ he though. If not he could let Mayuri or Kenpachi on the unfortunate soul.</p><p>This time he made sure to have a couple more cushions and a light blanket for the young man. Months are going by and winter’s almost upon them. If he was correct the baby should arrive by the new year.</p><p>Ichigo went the opposite side of the old man and picked a few documents that were set aside for him. Now that he is showing a bit more any were starting to be cautious around him, just a few were still treating the same, Old Man Yama being one of them. While they hardly did anything more than paperwork and Soul Society lessons, this was one of the few things Ichigo could do without anyone walking eggshells around him.</p><p>Renji has already made the mistake of helping Ichigo, while the younger is still capable of many things. Thank you very much.</p><p>~I,S&amp;J~</p><p>A few months and a false labor later, Ichigo was sent to the cave Yamamoto had mentioned.</p><p>It has surprisingly been well kept and taken care of. The Captian Commander admitted on cleaning up the place when he first mentioned it to the trio. One less thing for them to worry about.</p><p>And it was a good thing Yamamoto send Ichigo when he did. A couple of weeks passed and with it Christmas. Now New Years was upon them. Ichigo had started to feel the contractions, and was quick to let Jyushiro know about it. The older man, in turn, had sent a butterfly to the let their third know and to come immediately. Once the message had been sent he quickly helped Ichigo into a separate room in the cave and gathered supplies.</p><p>Another good thing that Yamamoto sent them to the cave, Ichigo had immense Spiritual Pressure, and the contractions were making it difficult to keep it in check.</p><p>Soon enough Shunsui arrived along with Unohana, she would assist Ichigo during his birth, while his lovers would be nearby ready to help with anything. Hours pass and the contractions were coming closer and painful. Ichigo crying out in pain and his loves were wincing at the sound. Another painful cry and a new sound was heard. A small powerful wailing telling the world that they were here.</p><p>Their baby.</p><p>Their baby is here. Shunsui wrapped his arms around Jyushiro, while the silver haired man cried in joy. Ichigo has blessed them once again.</p><p>A few more moments and Unohana called them in, “congratulations,” she smiled, “a healthy baby girl.”</p><p>“And Ichigo?” Shunsui was happy with his child, but he wanted to know how Ichigo was doing too. She stepped aside to let the new fathers in, “exhausted, but otherwise good. It was a little difficult, as many first time parents are, but nothing that a few days of rest wouldn’t do. I’ll stay a bit longer and give you recommendations of what he should eat and any other activity he will be allowed to do in the next few weeks”, both men nodded and thanked her.</p><p>Ichigo was looking exhausted, his hair sticking to his face, tears in his eyes and breathing a little too hard, but he was a beautiful sight to his lovers. He was holding his daughter close to his chest, when he heard his lovers coming in he looked up and gave them a tired smile.</p><p>Both men went to Ichigo and kissed him, before looking at their daughter. Ichigo loosened his hold on her. The first thing they notice is their little one had short black curly hair.</p><p>A true Shiba princess.</p><p>“Ichigo, she beautiful” Jyushiro kissed his temple, while Shunsui leaned his head towards Ichigo.</p><p>Unohana looked at the scene in front of her. How long had Shunsui and Jyushiro wanted a family of their own? How long they wanted to share their love and devotion? She was glad that Ichigo joined them. They completed each other in ways that they only thought possible and a child as proof of their love. She will let the new family be and left her instructions where it would be seen easily and left the cave. She needed to report the Commander about this, he would want to meet the little one.</p><p>~I,S&amp;J~</p><p>Two days later and Ichigo was ready to come back to Soul Society. His hollow had temporarily taken over when his lovers and baby were away at the time being, to regenerate and heal any wounds he had acquired during the birth. Even though Ichigo had two strong lovers, his hollow felt more comfortable in healing as fast as he could. It was more of instinct.</p><p>Now it was taking all the bare necessities they had, Ichigo, and their daughter. They could set up in Jyushiro’s estate, having more space and almost everyone would not bother the new family.</p><p>While Shunsui and Jyushiro reported back to their barracks, Unohana and Old Man Yama came to meet the baby. A small surprise really since he half-expected for the old man to come see them almost immediately after the birth, but grateful that he didn’t invade the time all four were spending together. Once Unohana checked Ichigo over, she focused her attention to the baby.</p><p>“So how are things over there? Too much paperwork for you old man?” Ichigo jabbed.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to leave some for you, young man” the Commander quipped. “Everyone is excited to see you and your little one. There is something else we need to discuss and I would we could talk about it as soon as possible”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Central 46 and the Noble Families have heard that you gave birth and are considering reinstating the Shiba clan back to a Noble Family. They have taken into consideration of your actions as warrant enough.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Ichigo tilted his head. It seemed pretty good idea, the Shiba clan was a Noble famlily and to bring back something that was taken from them would make Kukaku and Ganju very happy.</p><p>“They want you to be the next head of the family, and marry into one of the Noble Families as well”</p><p>“What? They can’t do that! They know Kukaku is the head of the family or that my dad can be head as well. Marrying into one of the families? They do know that I am with Shunsui and Jyushiro right?” Ichigo cried out. If Central 46 think they could boss him around they had another thing coming.</p><p>“I told them what you said, and I refused to try and sway you to whatever they are thinking. I know you want to enjoy your time with daughter and lovers” he looked as Ichigo stood up and picked up is daughter. Unohana left sometime ago, giving the two men some privacy.</p><p>“I managed to quiet them by reminding them that you are still human, you still have your life to live. If you like, ask Urahara Kisuke to make a special gigai for her and I can give Kyoraku and Ukitake some time to come and be with both of you. Not the most ideal situation but it may buy some time and give you some peace” he looked at the young man.</p><p>Ichigo sighed, it would be ideal, but it wouldn’t be right. “I can’t let Shunsui and Jyushiro come and go as they please either. They have their captain duties and Jyushiro it’s still having the peace treaty done with Hueco Mundo” he walked side to side trying to decide the best course of action. </p><p>An idea popped to mind. And this would be one of those time they were Yamamoto’s favorites would be a blessing.</p><p>“You said one of the main families, right?” Ichigo looked at the Captain Commander.</p><p>“Yes, I did” he tilted his head lightly, what could the young man be thinking?</p><p>“Aren’t Shunsui and Jyushiro part of the main family?”</p><p>At this Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. He had thought of the Four as noble families for so long he had forgotten about the other noble families, and Central 46 never specified that it had to be one of the four.</p><p>“I see that Shunsui had influenced you” he smiled at the young man, “yes they are, and you are already member of the four families. I never thought you would marry them, at least not right now”</p><p>“Why not?” Ichigo turned to look at the Captain Commander.</p><p>“Kyoraku and Ukitake have been together for centuries and the topic of marriage was never brought up. You may be young on the years too, I only thought you would be together for a while before I brought it up.”</p><p>It was a good thing Ichigo held his anger in check. Yamamoto brought up good points, and Ichigo even admits of not thinking of marriage, just enjoying their time together. He looked at his daughter, who had been sound asleep despite her mother walking about.</p><p>“Jyushiro said that a Soul Reaper has a difficult time getting pregnant because the soul of the new born needs stability and trust from their parents. That it has to be absolute to form the base of the child.”</p><p>“He is right. Your daughter is proof that between the three of you there is trust and love. I belive the reason both my sons never married was because they never felt complete than they do now. You complete them, Ichigo, and you have given them a treasure to love” the old man stroked the baby’s head.</p><p>“You are right. Forgive this old man, it wasn’t my place to question you” he felt ashamed for doubting the substitute soul reaper. </p><p>“Please don’t. I would have been even more worried if you did not question. In fact, I’m glad you asked, it just shows you care about us” he nuzzled his daughter, “I also know what I asked was a bit sudden as well, and I would like to ask them first before telling Central 46 anything. This is their decision as well.”</p><p>“Of course” he nodded. Reminding himself that this boy has grown a lot since he had know about Soul Society.</p><p>“Would it be too forward of me to ask if I could hold the baby?” He hasn’t held a baby in a long time, and one nearby he couldn’t hold himself back. “Of course” Ichigo smiled, “let me change her” he won’t deprive his daughter from her grandfather.</p><p>~IS&amp;J~</p><p>Two days later he asked both Kyoraku and Ukitake to come to the barracks, as an imprtant discussion needed to be had.</p><p>Once both men were inside his office, he asked Chojiro to have a sound barrier up. Which sent his two sons into defensive mode. This rarely happened, and when it did it was a rarely good conversation.</p><p>“There is something you should know regarding Ichigo Kurosaki” Yamamoto started.</p><p>“What is it? Is something wrong with Ichigo?” Jyushiro asked. Shunsui also showing concern.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with Ichigo. On the contrary he is fine, so is the babe” he assured them, “Central 46 has requested that the Shiba Family be reinstated to a Noble House”</p><p>“That is good news! But why would it concern Ichgo?” Kyoraku tilted his head.</p><p>“They’re willing to reinstate the clan due to Ichigo’s efforts to help Soul Society”, he paused, “and to marry Ichigo into another Noble Family.”</p><p>“WHAT?” both men yelled.</p><p>“Are they not aware that Ichgio is with us? That we have a daughter together?” Jyushiro trembled, anger could not describe what he was feeling.</p><p>“It would make sense” Shunsui placed a hand on his loves shoulder, his straw hat hiding his face. “Ichigo is a powerful being, a hero to Soul Society, and having a Hollow that he can tap into when needed. And being part Quincy just makes him more valuable. Even so, I can help but think that it may be a way of controlling Ichigo and using him as a weapon” he clenched his fists.</p><p>“They are aware of your relationship with them, and I thought the same way, Shunsui, but I managed to hold them off for the time being” he assured his student.</p><p>“Wait, wouldn’t this start a Clan war? Ichigo is powerful and if he was married to one of the clans, others would think of power imbalance and try to start a war” Ukitake looked at his old teacher, trying to find some loophole top this insanity.</p><p>Yamamoto nodded “which is why they are willing to reinstate the Shiba, keeping both clans in a higher power while keeping the balance at the same time” he looked them both in the eyes “they will try to bribe Ichigo with peace among the clans”</p><p>“Wait, Master. You said clans right? Nothing about the Four Noble Houses,right?” Could there be a way?</p><p>“That’s correct” the Captain Commander smiled.</p><p>Jyushiro turned to his lover, “Shunsui, you and I are Heads of our clans, respectively.”</p><p>Shunsui smiled at that. While they both never made it into the habit of boasting, both men were heads of their clans, not noticeably high as the Four but almost there.</p><p>“The question is would Ichig want to marry us? I know he loves us and we have a daughter together, but he still has his life in the Living World. That last thing I want for Ichigo is to resent us for taking his time away from his friends and family” Shunsui wondered. He would love to marry Jyushiro and Ichigo, but he didn’t want Ichigo to give his life up. Marrying them would come at a cost.</p><p>This was difficult of all, bu in all of this Yamamoto couldn’t be more proud of the them. As much as they want to be together they still thought of each other’s happiness before their own.</p><p>“I have talked to Ichigo about this” he couldn’t let them think much about this longer. </p><p>His two sons looked at him in shock.</p><p>“He expressed his desire to be with you, but like yourselves he thought of your happiness first. Like you, Jyushiro he saw through the loophole. It seems you two have rubbed off on him. He wanted to tell you about this, but I asked him to leave it to me. I know you have been together for a long time, compared to now. This relationship is new to all of you along with being parents”</p><p>“We understand, Master. Thank you” Jyushiro bowed to his teacher. No more words needed to be said, they understood where he was coming from.</p><p>“I’ll let you go for now, Ichigo must be worried about you two” </p><p>Both men bowed and shunpoed away, Yamamoto couldn’t help but laugh at their antics.</p><p>Honestly, children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omake:</p><p>Aizen: Of course, I’m honored to be her godfather</p><p>Ichigo: What?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>